dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Vivienne/Approval
Recruitment After the confrontation in Val Royeaux during The Threat Remains, the Inquisitor can recruit Vivienne via the map room, in The Imperial Enchanter. Vivienne's Disposition The player can tell generally how Vivienne feels about the Inquisitor by engaging her in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where her greeting is not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene). :Hostile (-75 to -30): ::Vivienne will greet the Inquisitor with "Oh, darling, you look terrible." or "Off to another crisis, my dear? It has taken its toll on you." or "Whatever is the matter this time, dear?" :Cold (-29 to -5): ::Vivienne will greet the Inquisitor with "Yes, my dear?" or "What is it?" or "Can I assist you?" :Neutral (-4 to 34): ::Vivienne will greet the Inquisitor with "Yes?" :Warm (35 to 74): ::Vivienne will greet the Inquisitor with "Do you need something, my dear?" or "Did you need something, darling?" or "How may I help you?" :Friendly (75 to 125): ::Vivienne will greet the Inquisitor with "Inquisitor! What can I do for you, darling?" or "I always have time for you, my dear." or "My dear, did you need me for something?" Prompted Conversations In general, you can gain approval from Vivienne by expressing your support in restoring the Circle and the Chantry. Agreeing when she brings up concerns over appearances will also net approval. Supporting the freedom of mages or changing the Chantry will gain disapproval. Initial Conversation Haven only :You've never been to a Circle, as far as I can tell, yet you're remarkably skilled. Were you self-taught? (elven and qunari mage inquisitors only) ::No approval changes :Senior Enchanter Lydia was a dear friend of mine. Were you at all acquainted? ''(human mage inquisitor only)'' ::*She was my mentor. - ::*We didn't get along. - ::*I didn't know her well. ::* I studied with her a bit. :Tell me: why were you at the Divine Conclave? (line varies based on the Inquisitor's background, but the choices are the same): ::*We need the Circle restored. - ::*The templars made their beds. - ::*Mages should be free. - ::*This chaos harms everyone. - ::*The rebels are apostates. - ::*Justice is all that matters. - : Mages, templars, innocent people of all kinds now look to the Inquisition to decide their fate. ::No approval changes :And now many believe you are the agent of His will. Whatever the truth is, that belief gives you power. ::*I'll use it to change things. - ::*No one should have that power. ::*Andraste chose me. ::*The Chantry will be restored. - After In Hushed Whispers / Champions of the Just There are 5 distinct portions to this conversation. In the first and second portion, Vivienne's lines vary depending on which quest was completed and whether the group was conscripted/offered alliance. If In Hushed Whispers completed and offered the mages an alliance, then immediately - '' ''If In Hushed Whispers completed and conscripted the mages, then immediately - '' ''First & second portion if In Hushed Whispers was completed... :Cullen doesn't have enough templars to handle incidents. Some of the rank and file need to be trained. ::*Absolutely not. (only available if the mages were offered an alliance) - ::*We can control the mages. - ::*Good idea. - ::*Keep them hidden. - :There has never been a greater threat to mages than the Breach. Until it is closed, no one is safe. ::No approval changes First & second portion if Champions of the Just was completed... :We also need to increase our lyrium supplies considerably. The Chantry may still have stockpiles we can use. ::*Withhold it. Let them suffer. (only available if the templars were conscripted) - ::*Cullen can handle that. ::*We're not feeding addictions. - ::*That may not be enough. - :Before this crisis is over, you may find that templars, flawed as they may be, are all that stand between us and chaos. ::No approval changes The remaining portions are the same regardless of how either quest is completed. :Magic is dangerous, just as fire is dangerous. Anyone who forgets this truth gets burned. ::*I agree with you. - ::*That's just Chantry rhetoric. - ::*Dalish don't have templars. (Elf only) - :::Tell me, what becomes of the Dalish youngster who is not appointed First or Second? ::::*They're sent to other clans. ::::*At least they die free. - ::::*Say what you mean. ::*Vashoth don't have templars. (Qunari only) - ::*Templars aren't the solution. - ::*Tevinter doesn't think so. :As you will no doubt have a hand in shaping it, what future do you see for mages? OR You told me that you'd see the Chantry restored. What about the Circle? (line varies, but choices always the same) ::*Mages should be free. - ::*We need mages in the Chantry. - & +5 toward Vivienne in Divine Election. ::*We need the Circle back. - & +1 toward Vivienne in Divine Election. A serious blow Available immediately upon reaching Skyhold Her first line depends on how much approval/disapproval the Inquisitor has with her... :35 or higher... ::Are you all right, my dear? Were you hurt? You look dreadful. :::*I'm fine. - :::*I've been worse. :::*We have bigger problems. :''-5 or lower...'' ::It was a mistake to use Haven as a base of operations. The town was completely indefensible. :::*You're right. - :::*Don't look at me. - :::*You can blame me later. :if somewhere in the middle... ::If you wanted more public attention, you could have just held a ball. :::*Blame Corypheus. :::*I'll try that. - :::*Don't make jokes now. :But the enemy struck a serious blow against you and the Inquisition. We must recognize that. You must. ::*''(Pleased)'' It worked in our favor. - ::*''(Anxious)'' So much depends on me... ::*''(Sad)'' I couldn't save them all. - ::*''(Stoic)'' Mind your own business. - ::*''(Mad)'' Corypheus will pay for this. - Keeping up appearances Skyhold, after she moves to her new spot in the main hall Requires some amount of approval :You've made such intriguing design choices for the castle, my dear. They must be inspired. '(Line can change based on specific decorations.) ::''No approval changes :'''And appearances are important. We can't have you mistaken for a commoner. ::*I suppose you're right. - ::*I don't mind./I am a commoner. ::*I should be one of them. ::*I can't be materialistic. :You must be a man/woman who the common folk aspire to be and to whom nobility bow. ::*That's a lot to live up to. - ::*And style is enough? - ::*Let them judge me by deeds. - :They will question what they've heard, but they will believe what they see. They must see someone greater than legends. ::* (Special) You hold the Divine to that? - & +5 toward Vivienne in Divine Election ::*There are others. ::*And if I fail? - ::*This seems pointless. - Moving day? Skyhold, requires -30, after she moves to her new spot in the main hall ::No approval changes I need your help. Skyhold, available after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts Begins Bring Me the Heart of Snow White :I had arranged to obtain one, but the chevaliers working with me were killed in the civil war. ::*Investigate. :::No approval changes ::*''(Yes)'' I'll help you. - ::*''(No)'' I don't think so. (quest removed permanently) - Bastien is dead. Skyhold, available after Bring Me the Heart of Snow White :If offered the real heart. ::The dowager tried to have him killed for slighting her, but he didn't care. :::No approval changes ::Maker only knows how long that will take. :::* I'm sorry. :::* You'll be kept busy. :::* Is there anything I can do? :::* I'll leave you to it. :If offered the common heart. ::Why? :::* I found out what it was. (available if the note to her left was read) :::* Because I hate you. :::* I didn't trust you. :::* I'm sorry. :::* Snowy wyverns are hard to find. Bastien's family visits Skyhold, available after Bring Me the Heart of Snow White if offered the real heart. :It was valiant of you to champion him in his final hours. ::*I wish I could have done more. - ::*Tell me what you've heard. - High approval version: :They adore you. ::*They seem nice. - ::*How is this a triumph? - :Vivienne gives you a Formari ring. ::*Thank you. - ::*There has to be a catch. - ::*I have lots of rings. - Low approval version: :So, you've met the family now. And made a good impression in spite of yourself. Well done. ::*''(Surprised)'' You spoke highly of me? ::*''(Mad)'' You're scheming. - ::*''(Confused)'' What was that all about? ::*''(Stoic)'' What are you after? :With Bastien's loss, I have connections to the Council of Heralds and the highest levels of the Chantry. All thanks to you. ::*Things worked out, then. - ::*You always get what you want. - ::*You used me. - My dear I know you must have a great deal on your mind right now, but I need to speak with you. Skyhold, available after this conversation which starts Bring Me the Heart of Snow White quest. High approval version. Can appear before you select a specialization. :Our opinion will be instrumental in their election of the new divine. ::*I suspected as much. ::*It will? That’s unlikely. ::*Any advice on the subject? ::*One of our own may be Divine. :Cassandra may lack the first two, but unless you can think of someone better, she is the strongest choice. ::*What about Leliana? & +1 toward Leliana for Divine Election. ::*This needs some thought. ::**Unlocks Support Vivienne war table operation. ::*I agree. & +1 toward Cassandra for Divine Election. ::**Unlocks Support Vivienne war table operation. ::*You’d make a good Divine. & +1 toward Vivienne for Divine Election. ::**Unlocks Support Vivienne war table operation. :::Me? My dear Inquisitor, Thedas will never accept a mage as Divine. ::::*I’ll make sure they do. +5 toward Vivienne for Divine Election (requires Nobility Knowledge perk) ::::*You can win them over. ::::*Think about the possibilities. ::::*They will with my support. After Here Lies the Abyss Available only if Vivienne wasn't in the fade :No approval changes Quite the momentous day Skyhold, available after What Pride Had Wrought Requires some amount of approval :If Morrigan partook of the well. ::We should probably give some thought to the very likely possibility that Morrigan will use her new power against us. :::* I trust Morrigan. - :::* I expect as much. - :::* Give me options. - :If the Inquisitor partook of the well instead ::How do you feel? It's not every day one absorbs ancient elven magic. :::* I'm getting used to it. - :::* Not so good. - No Approval Changes :::* A little worried. - :::* I feel great. - No Approval Changes After choosing a Specialization After a mage Inquisitor chooses the Knight-Enchanter specialization :You should be commended. So few have the discipline necessary. ::No approval changes Investigate. Tell me about yourself. :No approval changes Tell me about the Circle. :No approval changes Tell me about the Templars. :No approval changes Let's talk about Bastien. :No approval changes Why oppose mage freedom? Requires low approval. :* "So teach them not to fear." ("It will take time, but people can learn not to fear magic.") +1 toward Vivienne for Divine Election. :* "They deserve what happens." ("They destroy themselves then, and they deserve it.") -1 toward Vivienne for Divine Election. Special. Any chance we might... :She will always shoot the Inquisitor down. How polite, or rude, she is about it depends on how much approval or disapproval the Inquisitor has with her. There is never an approval change for trying. I want to help the Circle. Starts the companion quest Favors the First Enchanter :No approval changes Wedding in Val Royeaux Complete Alliances: From the Heart with Josephine and attend the wedding of Jecin Leandre and Celeste Thibault in Val Royeaux (second level): :*'Happiness is tempered by duty.' ::*''All subsequent conversation choices'' - :*'Spend your new wealth on joy.' ::*''All subsequent conversation choices'' - :*'I have no time for this nonsense.' Favors the First Enchanter Pick up one of the books with or without Vivienne in the party - Speaking to her after collecting all books - Category:Guides